


Юя-2

by SataLisat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложный и болезненный процесс - приобретение новой привязанности взамен утраты. Особенно, если новая привязанность не совсем человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юя-2

\- Дорогой Ямашита-сан! Поздравляем вас с покупкой! Этот робот-универсал скрасит ваше одиночество и навеки станет вашей второй половинкой!!!  
\- Эмм, мда. Хм. Спасибо. Можно так не орать на весь зал?  
\- Вы – один из первых покупателей, кто понял всю прелесть данного приобретения и поэтому купил! Оно - сильное, умелое, красивое…  
\- Достаточно…  
-…страстное, сексуальное…  
\- Хватит!  
\- И мы – создатели и разработчики – вложили в него все черты характеры и личности, что вы указали в анкете.  
\- Потом проверю. Не надо его сейчас разворачивать.  
\- В комплекте приложены удобные трусы и…  
\- Да-да, можно я уже возьму его и пойду?  
\- Вам включить или дома?..  
***  
Ямашита завернул на дорожную аллею, переехал с шелестом широкий деревянный мост и съехал по пандусу на дорогу вдоль залива. Десять минут плавной езды, и машина остановилась у резных ворот. Ямашита вышел наружу, шурша валяющимися под ногами сухими листьями, и снял незаметный замочек, отодвигая одну створку в сторону.  
Дом оказался точно таким, как в его воспоминаниях.   
Квадратный, из темного дуба с красными вставками по низу бумажных, порванных в некоторых местах рам. Заросшее диким виноградом крыльцо и две резные колонны, изображающие драконов – амулетов-охранников этого места.  
Ямашита смахнул с плеча упавший желтый листик и повернулся к машине:  
\- Вот. Теперь это твой дом.  
Сидящий в машине мальчик только моргнул, и Ямашита едва заметно поморщился и закинул ключик от замка в давно высохший фонтанчик.  
Тяжелый ключ от дома, который он едва отыскал в том хламе, которым был завален его стол в старой квартире, с трудом провернулся в замке двери, чирикнул металл о металл, и позади хлопнула автомобильная дверца.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Ямашита, увидев упавшую рядом на дорожку тень. – Вот так ты будешь открывать эту дверь, - он толкнул ее в сторону, и она натужно двинулась вбок, обнажая давно облупившийся порог и ступеньку вверх.  
Он двинулся вперед, собираясь войти, и Ямашита вдруг протянул руку, перегораживая проход.  
\- Нет, подожди. Здесь… ты должен меня поцеловать.  
\- Да.  
Вспыхнул желтизной осеннего дня холодный уже лучик солнца на упавшем в пожухлую траву замке от ворот. Холодные губы коснулись его рта и отстранились.   
\- Не смотри так, - прошептал Ямашита, ощущая горечь в горле от этого поцелуя или от воспоминаний, неосознанно стискивая рукав человека, которого привел сюда. – Это твой дом.  
\- Да.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Да.  
Ямашита улыбнулся уголком губ и резко отошел, наклоняясь за замком и стискивая до боли зубы.  
\- Ты… побудь здесь, а мне надо прокатиться.  
\- Да.  
***  
К вечеру, когда стал знакомо завывать ветер, теребя порванную рисовую бумагу на рамах, Ямашита сидел на полу, укутанный в привезенное одеяло, и гладил волосы лежащего у него на коленях головой Тегоши.  
Шуршало ненастроенное радио, и мобильник светился разноцветными огоньками.   
Ямашита долго смотрел на него, и когда его рука замерла на холодном затылке, произнес:  
\- Куплю тебе телефон. Чтобы ты, если что, сразу мне звонил. Дом в порядок легко привести. И тебе тут понравится. Он был… Он будет уютным. Ты же такое любишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Не по программе. Просто любишь, - замерший парень молчал, и Ямашита отчаянно вскинул руку ко лбу, крепко зажмуриваясь. – А вон смотри! – почти крикнул он вдруг. – Вон на полке твоя фотография… И моя. Ты куда? – испугался он, когда парень сел, роняя одеяло на пол.   
\- Посмотрю.  
\- Я не приказывал. Лежи. Пожалуйста. Когда ты такой, ты так похож…  
На колени вернулось тепло, по ладони снова скользнул шелк волос, и Тегоши затих, почти незаметно дыша.  
Хотя, конечно, не дыша. Имитируя дыхание. Ямашита прижал руку к глазам, но это не помогло, и он откинул голову назад, в полутьме разглядывая перила второго этажа. Он не знал, что это будет столь болезненно, невыносимо пусто и одиноко, заново вернуться сюда, даже если с ним.  
\- Обними меня.  
На талию скользнула рука и нерешительно сжала, словно просчитывая и пробуя, как именно будет правильно и не больно.  
\- Вот этим ты мне напоминаешь его, - рассмеялся Ямашита, и смех его гулом прокатился по комнатам. – Не взял инструкцию из машины. Сам сглупил, но не сгонять же тебя сейчас, да?  
До противного он сам себе напоминал Тегоши. Болтовней. Бесконечными вопросами. Отчаянием? Руки сами с силой вплетались в пряди волос, стискивали запястья под одеялом, пытаясь найти нечто неуловимое знакомое и близкое. Все должно быть идентичным, таким же, любимым…  
И не было.  
\- Какой телефон ты хочешь? – спросил Ямашита, когда снаружи от ветра рухнуло старое деревце, не придерживаемое больше воротами.

***  
Ямашита приехал к трем часам, а во дворе уже не было ни единого сухого листка. Чистые и разбитые временем дорожки, прореженная граблями трава. Даже залетевший в фонтан мусор был убран.  
Ямашита с волнением оббежал двор глазами, не находя и мгновенно пугаясь этого, и тут же дверь скользнула в сторону, выпуская на улицу тонкую фигурку в белой футболке.  
\- Юя! – Ямашита почти бегом пересек расстояние от ворот до дома и сходу обхватил за талию, прижимая, грея собою. – Юя… Холодно же. Ты устал. Холодно.  
Тегоши понял и расслабился у него в объятиях, пробираясь ледяными руками к Ямашите под куртку и тихо выдыхая:  
\- Я замерз.  
Ямашита зарылся носом ему в волосы, вдыхая запах осевшей на них пыли, и легонько отстранил от себя, разглядывая безупречные черты.   
\- Иди в дом, - уже спокойно велел он. – У меня подарок. И я привез футоны и еду… Ты же должен быть голоден?  
\- В моей программе заложена эта функция, - согласился робот.  
\- Вот и забудь про функции. Ты – человек, и ты Юя.  
Тегоши моргнул, и Ямашите это показалось таким трогательным и естественным, что он разулыбался, отчаянно и совершенно нерационально на такой погоде и при таких обстоятельствах. Но Юя шагнул к двери и обернулся, вопрошая взглядом, как живой…  
\- В дом! – повторил Ямашита. – Сам все принесу, а ты включи музыку что ли, а то словно посреди леса.  
***  
Он должен был уметь делать все идеально, но с едой он мучился. Криво разрезал салатные тонкие листы и забывал про мясо курицы, пытаясь поднять его палочками.  
Это неожиданно грело, легким обещанием, туманной надеждой.   
Ямашита, закусив губы, два раза сам тянулся и разрезал мясо, каждый раз замечая на ранее невыразительном лице недоумение.  
Это выражение было чуждо тому, старому Юе, но этому шло. Возможно потому, что было первым абсолютно самостоятельным. Ему обещали, что робот будет развиваться и со временем проявит всю гамму человеческих чувств и эмоций.  
Но Ямашите он нравился и таким. Не его Юей, но кем-то иным, о ком можно теперь заботиться. Или любить.  
\- Красиво, - произнес Юя-2 своим тихим голосом, и Ямашита оторвался от окна, переводя на него взгляд.  
\- На улице? Да. Ты наелся?  
Юя-2 кивнул и потянулся за тарелками, чтобы убрать.  
\- Ты разве не устал? – лениво спросил Ямашита, когда Юя рывком вернул столик на место и повернулся к немытой посуде.  
\- Должен? – спросил тот.  
\- Посиди со мной. Помурчи.  
\- Что сделать?  
\- Помур… А, нет. Ты еще не знаешь. Иди, обними меня.  
Юя, склонив голову на бок, смотрел на Ямашиту секунд пять, а потом встал на колени рядом, протягивая руки. Совершенно открытый прямой взгляд карих глаз, неулыбчивый рот и странно-обнаженная шея в такой холод.   
\- Ю-юя, - прошептал Ямашита, тыкаясь носом тому в щеку. – Ты обиделся?  
\- Я? Нет.  
\- Обиделся. И только поэтому так себя ведешь, да? Такой отстраненный, серьезный… Не обижайся, малень… Иди отсюда.  
Юя-2 встал, чтобы уйти мыть посуду, и Ямашита закрыл глаза, переживая острый спазм в груди. Так больно вспоминать. Все это место – один большой провал в его жизни. Зачем он в него вернулся? Для чего мучает себя.  
Этой ночью он ночевал в городе. Даже не сказав Юе-2, когда вернется. Но тот ни разу не позвонил.  
***  
Дом заставили новой мебелью. Ямашита сам заставил Юю выбрать. И тот выбрал, наугад тыкая пальцем в каталог, но это был его выбор, и Ямашита этим его шагом гордился.  
Тегоши не спал. Вечером сидел рядышком с книгой в руках, и когда Ямашита засыпал, видимо, уходил вниз и всю ночь стирал несуществующую пыль с рам и полок. Но утром уже стоял в дверях, ожидая, пока его позовут.   
Ямашита забирал его в постель, под одеяло, и пытался согреть частыми дрожащими поцелуями.   
\- Только не говори, что не умеешь, - лихорадочно шептал он. – Ты должен, в твои функции это входит…   
Юя-2 непонимающе смотрел, пока Ямашита не вспоминал, что сам велел забыть про все функции и программы.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя надо учить…  
Но оказалось, что надо. Тегоши забывал закрыть двери, и холодные сквозняки постоянно бродили по дому, отчего вся эта странная осень накрепко была связана у Ямашиты с холодом.   
Тегоши забывал сказать: Привет или Пока. Не тянулся, когда Ямашита хотел его обнять. Не пел, когда Ямашита срочно хотел услышать его голос. Плеер забыто лежал на том месте, где Тегоши его уронил.   
Весь этот Тегоши был не его. Чужой.   
Ямашите казалось, что если он переборет себя и в один миг уедет отсюда, снова вернется в США, и снова пройдет десять лет, то по приезду он застанет все ту же картинку: чистые дорожки и дом, и Юина фигурка в дверях.   
Ни тепла, ни привычки.

Все было так ровно до того момента, как на улице у магазина с вещами он не оставил Тегоши одного. И когда вернулся, застал компанию, окружившую его, и парня, почти на девяносто градусов повернувшего Юино запястье вверх. Лицо Юи было непроницаемо. Все те же бледные губы, прямая спина, но Ямашите стало плохо. Он почти не обращал внимания на компанию, когда прижимал Тегоши и его руку к себе, целовал его скулы и говорил что-то про врача, не соображая, где и с кем находится.  
И успокоил его сам Юя, застенчиво сказав: «Не болит, правда».  
В машине Ямашита включил на полную громкость радио и несся по трассе, обгоняя встречные автомобили и фуры. Но обогнать сам себя не мог.   
***  
В ту ночь он почти напился.   
И Юя-2 слушал его все то время, пока он говорил, как же сильно он любил и любит.  
***  
Осенняя хандра мягко перетекла в сухие корки льда на глубоких лужах в саду, белесый иней на ссохшихся листьях.  
Ямашита стоял у окна, потягивая горячий шоколад и ежась под колючим свитером. Рано утром он оставил Юю в постели, не желая видеть, как тот будет с широко раскрытыми глазами лежать на спине и смотреть в пустоту. Иногда хотелось его удушить, оставить на бледном горле темные пятна от пальцев, хотя такое вряд ли было возможно.  
Иногда хотелось бесконечно греть его руки и жалеть, потому что его поникший вид вызывал острый приступ тоски и сострадания. Это был не его Тегоши Юя.  
\- Юя! – крикнул Ямашита, отталкиваясь плечом от ледяной стены и выключая начавший свистеть чайник. – Иди. Чай пить.  
И ушел в другую комнату, замечая в висевшем в холле зеркале свои собственные серьезные и разочарованные глаза.  
Мятая визитка по-прежнему лежала в кармане пиджака, что он в тот самый первый день убрал в шкаф прихожей. Набрал номер и прижал холодную трубку к уху.  
\- Компания Технологий и Информации…  
\- Ямашита, три пять один восемь четыре.  
\- Соединяю.  
Ямашита присел на хрупкий столик, покачивая ногой и прислушиваясь к звукам на кухне. Тегоши лил кипяток в кружку. Это нельзя было назвать «наливал себе чай». Он именно лил воду.  
\- Ямашита-сан? Здравствуйте.  
\- Это не то, что мне было нужно.  
\- У него не работают какие-то функции?  
\- Нет, все работает. Но не так.  
\- В его системе заложены все поведенческие и эмоциональные техники, которые были разработаны по результатам вашего анкетирования и…  
\- Тем не менее, он скучный, бесчувственный и совсем не тот человек, которого я хотел.  
\- Робот эмоционально развивается со временем, а любовь и привязанность к своему хозяину заложена изначальна…  
\- Это «со временем» длится уже три месяца и изменений нет никаких.  
\- Это все зависит от хозяина, поймите. Как вы с ним обращаетесь?  
\- Нормально, - процедил Ямашита. Все его тело замерло напряженной фигурой, и телефонная трубка почти хрустела под стальной хваткой ладони.  
\- Кто он для вас? Как вы его воспринимаете? Робот не станет человеком, если не видеть в нем человека.  
\- Да не человек он, черт возьми, - крикнул Ямашита, так горько сожалея о том, что его слова – правда.  
\- Эмоционально он будет развиваться, - сухо повторили в трубке. – Дайте ему время. Дайте себе время привыкнуть.  
Ямашита резко втянул воздух и нажал на сброс. Его колотило.  
На кухне все также в чашку лилась вода и капала на пол, стекая со стола.  
***  
В середине декабря Тегоши начал слушать плеер. Просто надевал наушники и сидел в кресле, слушая одну песню за другой. Никогда не перематывал назад, как бы делал, если бы ему что-то нравилось.  
Ямашита его за это ненавидел, и ежедневный страх видеть эту картину день за днем гнала из дома прочь, заставляла допоздна гулять по улицам и запирать дверь в гостиную, чтобы Юя не мог войти.  
Но отпустить он его не мог. Звал по вечерам к себе в постель. Утром заставлял пить чай. И Тегоши, теперь очень тихий и молчаливый, брал чашку, садился в кресло, дотрагивался до наушников на подлокотнике и…  
Накануне Нового года Ямашита уехал.   
***  
Позабытый дом и сад часто приходили ему на ум за этот месяц, но вина странным образом совсем его не мучила, оставляла только послевкусие обида, что не получилось совсем ничего. Не возродилось даже крошечной толики того времени, когда он действительно был счастлив.   
Пару раз он почти набирал номер с твердым желанием отключить оставшегося так далеко робота и вместе с этим начисто стереть этот период из своей жизни.   
Потом начался февраль.  
Февраль… блиставший украшенными витринами кафе и людными перекрестками.  
И вот тогда днем, когда Ямашита глядел на город из окна везущего его на встречу с приятелями такси, раздался звонок и на дисплее высветился номер, который был незнакомым и вместе с тем привычным.  
\- Да? – сказал Ямашита в трубку, еще не зная, что услышит, и поэтому спокойный.  
Долгое молчание, медленный стук изумленного сердца, скрип колес по асфальту на повороте.  
\- Говори в трубку, - произнес Ямашита.  
\- Это я.  
\- Здравствуй.  
Там молчали.   
\- Ты почему позвонил?  
\- Нашел зарядное устройство…  
\- И? – твердеющим тоном спросил он.  
\- Ты приказал тебе звонить.  
\- Ты два месяца учился?  
\- Да.  
Ямашита сбросил звонок.  
***  
Ворота были по-прежнему распахнуты. Голые ветви деревьев, словно прутья изощренной клетки. Ямашита посильнее хлопнул дверцей машины, но никто не вышел. На каменном дне фонтана валялись две бутылки, забитые по горлышко докуренными до фильтра сигаретами.  
Ключ за ставнем совсем промерз, от его жгучего холода кололо пальцы, пока Ямашита отпирал дверь и вносил пакеты с продуктами в пустынную темную прихожую. Чайник на плите пустой, ни одной грязной чашки. Ни света, ни звука – дом словно ушел в зимнюю спячку.   
\- Юя! – позвал Ямашита, стараясь произвести как можно больше шума, щелкая ручкой электрической плиты и выдвигая ящик с ложками. – Юя.  
Тот не отзывался, и Ямашита с решимостью взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж в спальню, отодвинул дверь и уткнулся взглядом в стоящего босыми ступнями на полу Тегоши. Тот только что встал с неубранной постели и стоял в трусах с одеялом в руках, настороженно и в ожидании, словно почти не слышал, что его звали, но ему казался чей-то голос и поэтому он стоял тут и ждал.  
Ямашита отступил назад.  
\- Иди вниз, - и закрыл дверь. Этот робот мог все это время, пока не изучал телефон, просто пролежать в кровати, не выходя из дома, не замечая, что во двор забирались подростки. В кровати, как положено, без одежды и под одеялом.  
Ямашита резко развернулся, с шумом отодвинул дверь обратно, врываясь в комнату и прижимая к себе холодное тело, и гладя по волосам, таким же ледяным, как было все в этой комнате.   
***  
\- Что у тебя с пальцами?  
Тегоши опустил глаза на собственную руку. Кончики пальцев чуть сморщились и загрубели, словно плавленая пластмасса.   
\- Держал зарядное устройство в розетке.  
\- Ее же не нужно держать.   
Густая тихая ночь за окном так разительно отличалась от той светлой ночи в Токио.   
\- Я тебя согрею, - шептал Ямашита и обнимал, обнимал…   
***  
Это не был тот, сейчас очень далекий, Юя Тегоши. Не те слова по утрам, хотя раньше Юя-2 забывал, что вообще можно и необходимо говорить. Не те реакции, в которых было ни капли желания озорничать. Совсем не то лицо – холодное и безупречное.   
Но Юя-2 ему солгал, заведомо сказал неправду. И хотя по ночам Ямашиту мучило сомнение, а не заложена ли ложь в этого робота изначально, но днем, когда Тегоши неотступно был рядом, ему казалось, что тот правда скучал… Развился до такой степени, что готов был солгать ради стабильного эмоционального спокойствия своей системы.  
\- Я же не приказывал тебе звонить? – допрашивал Ямашита, держа его лицо в ладонях.   
\- Я позвонил.  
\- Почему?  
Юя-2 молчал, не находя слов или не умея выразить ими свое состояние.  
\- Ты, наверное, скучал?  
\- Наверное.  
Ямашита медленно его целовал, и Юя-2 послушно закрывал глаза. Совсем другой человек.  
***  
Весной в саду зацвело единственное оставшееся с того времени персиковое дерево. Надежду своим видом оно не будило, но было что-то определенно весеннее в самом настроении. Гладкая асфальтовая дорога за их воротами, ярко-синяя полоска залива. Тегоши выходил на улицу с таким видом, словно после затяжного периода тяжелой болезни вдруг понял, что будет жить.  
Неуверенно шагал по засыпанным песком от высохшей грязи дорожкам, трогал темную кору стволов и разглядывал свои пальцы, оборачивался к пустым окнам дома и аккуратно выглядывал за ворота и поспешно отступал.  
Чуть встрепанные ветром волосы, теплые, если согреть. Тонкая фигурка в одной и той же белой футболке.   
Забрать его из этого унылого места Ямашита решился, когда Юя-2 пришел к нему на кухню, долго стоял, что-то решая про себя и выглядя при этом выключенным, потом протянул руку с неестественно выгнутыми пальцами и сказал:  
\- Мне больно.


End file.
